Se suponía que no te haría daño
by IgotYOUunderMYloveSPELL
Summary: ¿Edward?-Yo… no pude… ella… la mordí- Los gritos desgarrados y las lágrimas de mi hermana me derrumbaron. ¿Y si no podía contenerme? -¡Ya es suficiente, vas a matarla!- Gritó horrorizado. Bella jamás volvería a verlo. O, por lo menos, ese era el plan.
1. Chapter 1 El Final

_**Hola a todas! Primero que nada quiero decir que esta es mi historia pero la mejoré:) Así que sería como una segunda versión xD En este cap ya hubo cambios, no sé si en el futuro voy a hacer cambios muy grandes. Otra cosa importante, ME COMPREMENTO A ACTUALIZAR LO MAS SEGUIDO POSIBLE, sin mucho tiempo de espera. Perdón, ya que en la primera "versión" no actualicé rápido pero ya van a ver que ahora si:P (Unas de las razones porque no me andaba el Word) Bueno espero qe les gustee:)**_

_**Discleimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer**_

**Se suponía que no te haría daño**

**Capítulo 1 –El final- Emmett POV**

Estaba jugando en la Playstation 3 cuando, de repente, escuché un grito desgarrador. _Genial…ahora perdí._

-¡Jasper! ¡Carslile! Vayan afuera a averiguar- El silencio reinó en la habitación. Ohhhhh….Maldición, no estaban. Lo había olvidado, todos se fueron a comprar ropa a Paris menos mi hermanita Bellita, Edward y yo, el más sensacional y ardiente vampiro que pudiera existir, sin contar lo musculoso y hermoso que soy, además del mejor hermano.

-¡Okey, okey... ya voy!- Dije pesadamente antes de poner pausa al juego y levantarme para ir al lugar de donde provenía ese grito. Por alguna extraña razón, ese grito ya lo había escuchado alguna vez…Me quede pensativo, tratando de recordar... ¡Otro grito! Pero esta vez era más débil. Al escuchar esto, inmediatamente fui al lugar de donde provenía el sonido, el bosque.

Seguí corriendo hasta que sentí un olor que me hubiera vuelto loco, sangre humana, sin contar que esta olía mejor que muchas otras... Casi me descontrolo, pero me contuve aún más cuando supe de quién era. _Bella_. Asustado por lo que pudo haberle pasado corrí cada vez más rápido hasta que la vi. Estaba en el piso gritando desgarradamente mientras veía como se deslizaban unas lágrimas por sus mejillas rosas. _¿Qué mierda pasó?_ Jamás la había visto así. Me acerqué y me aseguré de no respirar. _Se fuerte Emmett, se fuerte._

-Bella, ¿Qué te pasó?- Pregunté preocupado mientras comenzaba a llorar más fuerte. Pude ver una marca en su brazo, una media luna. Alguien como nosotros la mordió. Maldición.- Tranquila hermanita, todo estará bien- Dije prácticamente tratando de convencerme a mí mismo.

No dejaría que nada le pasara, yo era su hermano mayor, yo la protegería.

-E… Ed… Edward- Dijo casi en un susurro. Podía ver que ella estaba mirando al otro extremo del frondoso bosque. Me di vuelta para encontrarme con Edward, que tenía la cabeza agachada y susurraba cosas para sí mismo mientras sollozaba. Ni si quiere había podido sentir su presencia pero ahora, centrando mi atención en él, pude escuchar lo que decía:

-Sabía que esto iba a pasar, soy un monstruo… Fui tan egoísta, debí haberme ido cuando pude… Soy un monstruo…No la cumplí, lo juré, yo no…., no pude. Bella… ella...Lo sabía, lo sabía desde el principio... - ¿No había sido él, verdad?

-¿Edward?- Pregunté. El inmediatamente se dio vuelta dejándome ver sus sentimientos: sufrimiento, miedo o incluso más, terror.

-Emmett, yo… - Comenzó a decir pero se detuvo y fijó su vista en Bella, que agonizaba de dolor en el piso, entre hojas y ramas.

-¿Qué le ocurrió a Bella?- Pregunté furioso con un tono frío en mi voz.

-Yo… no pude… ella… la mordí – Dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza y sollozaba. Por un momento, iba a ayudarlo, pero los gritos desgarrados y las lágrimas de mi hermana me derrumbaron.

-¡EMMETT!- Gritó, y automáticamente estaba al lado de ella para poder ayudarla.

-Edward... ¿Dejarás que sea una de nosotras?-Pregunté. Ahora fijó su mirada en mí. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

-¡No!- Negó furioso.

-¡Entonces as algo!- Le grité- ¡Ahora!

-Yo...- Comenzó- Emmett, tú...tú debes hacerlo... yo, ya no...-Dudó pensativo- ya no podría contenerme- Confesó avergonzado luego de hacerme esa petición, una petición que podría causar la felicidad o la depresión en toda la eternidad de mi hermano...y en la mía. Una petición con una finísima línea entre lo bueno y lo malo, entre el triunfo y la tragedia... _¿Y si no podía contenerme?_ Una pregunta resonó en mi cabeza... _¿Yo podría hacerlo_? Lo razoné rápidamente. Sabía lo que la sangre de Bella podía causar en Edward y él, ya la había probado. Tenía que hacerlo.

Edward observaba a Bella, serio. Me arrodillé frente a ella y tomé su brazo. Observé la medialuna unos instantes y ella me observó a mí, agonizando pero conteniendo sus gritos. Hice fuerzas, tratando de no pensar mucho, para poder lograrlo.

Rápidamente lo hice, mordí su brazo y comencé a succionar la ponzoña. Un leve grito salió de sus labios al sentir el contacto de mis dientes en su piel y Edward se acercó y tomó su mano.

-Todo estará bien, el dolor ya parará- Le explicó el dulcemente pero muy dolido.

Terminé. Eso era todo, ya no había más ponzoña. Pero, si había terminado... ¿Por qué no me detenía?

-Emmett- Me llamó Edward serio. No me detuve, mi mente gritaba que frenara, pero mi instinto pedía más...-¡Emmett para! ¡Ya es suficiente, vas a matarla!- Gritó horrorizado.

Sentí un impulso. Sin darme cuenta, yo ya estaba bastante lejos de Bella como para contenerme. Nos quedamos inmóviles, horrorizados por aquella situación y observando como la agitación de Bella era cada vez menor, hasta que terminó.

_La podría haber matado... _

_Bella..._

_Lo lamento Bella._

Comencé a sollozar.

Las horas pasaron. Bella estaba dormida y ninguno de los dos apartaba la vista de ella. Ni una sola hoja se movía, el silencio más abrumador de toda mi vida.

-Emmett, nos vamos-Dijo firmemente rompiendo el silencio. Capté sus palabras; No íbamos a casa... Nos íbamos lejos de Forks, lejos de Estados Unidos, lejos de Bella.

-¿Estás seguro...?- Pregunté y el solo asintió- Pero...Bella... la destrozarás- Quería gritarle, recriminarle que nunca volvería a ver a mi hermanita por su culpa... pero no podía ser así de duro con él ahora- Te arrepentirás.

-No. Es lo mejor para ella-Contesto frío-Y ya no hay vuelta atrás- Murmuró para sí mismo, apenas pude escuchar.

Él tomo a Bella en sus brazos y lentamente caminamos por el bosque camino a la casa de Bella. Nadie dijo nada, el silencio reinó nuevamente.

Cuando finalmente llegamos, al notar que el coche patrulla de Charlie no estaba, entramos por la puerta principal y subimos hasta el cuarto de Bella. Edward la depositó suavemente en su cama y se quedó observando la marca en el brazo de Bella unos segundos.

-Es hora de irnos- Ordenó.

-¿Te irás sin despedirte?- No hubo respuesta -¿Después de todo lo que le hiciste pasar?

No contestó. Se quedó mirando el piso, serio e inmóvil.

-Edward, ahora o nunca- Lo apuré mientras le alcanzaba un lápiz y un papel desesperadamente. Él se acercó al escritorio de Bella y escribió.

Bella:

Nos vamos. Lo siento, mi mundo no es para ti. Lo juré, juré que no te haría daño. Prométeme que no harás nada desesperado o estúpido y yo, a cambio, te garantizo que no volverás a verme. No regresaré ni volveré a hacerte pasar por todo esto. Podrás retomar tu vida sin que yo interfiera para nada. Será como si nunca hubiera existido.

Adiós, Edward Cullen.

-Ya es hora- Dijo al dejar el papel en el escritorio para luego darle un pequeño beso en la frente a Bella. Salimos por la ventana, desapareciendo en la espesa bruma. Bella jamás volvería a verlo. O, por lo menos, ese era el plan.

OCTUBRE

NOVIEMBRE

DICIEMBRE

ENERO

1 AÑO

2 AÑOS

3 AÑOS

_**Holaa espero que les haya gustado el primer cap=) El segundo ya está listo para ser actualizado:P Reviews? (Porfavor) **__**Un pequeño adelanto:**___

**Mi mente no creía lo que mis ojos miraban. Esto no podía ser verdad.** -**Eres tú… Murmuré solo para mí.**


	2. Chapter 2 Empezando de cero

_**Estoy muy orgullosa diciendo qe… Acá va el segundo cap=D Gracias a todas las lectoras**_

_**Discleimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer**_

_**Se Suponía que no te haría daño**_

_**Capítulo 2 "Empezando de Cero"- Bella Pov**_

Acá estaba yo, Isabella Swan, Bella. Sí, Bella… Pero no diría que la misma Bella de hace tres largos años. Desde cuando él me dejo… _"Te garantizo que no volverás a verme_". Me estremecí y sacudí mi cabeza para alejar los recuerdos de mi mente. Eso ya no importaba, después de superar mi época zombi yo ya era la nueva Bella… Más fuerte, más poderosa, menos ingenua, más hermosa, más ágil, menos torpe y más valiente… Y él… ese maldito bastardo me las pagaría… Me vengaría de él y tendría todo el tiempo del mundo… yo no envejecía y nunca moriría, yo era un vampiro y por supuesto que _él_ no lo sabía. _¿Creíste que te librarías de mí Edward Cullen? ¿O que te divertirías un rato y luego me desecharías? _

Forks también quedó en el pasado para mí… Ahora vivía en New York…. Lejos de todo lo que antes compartí con él. Incluso de Jacob, pero lo llamaba a menudo. Aun así no contestaba. Sabía que me estaba ocultando algo.

Era exitosa en mi trabajo y conseguía mucho dinero. Podía tener todo lo que el dinero podía comprar e incluso más…

Bryan. Él era…. Simplemente, perfecto. Rubio y de ojos celestes (En realidad sus ojos eran rojos, como los míos, pero usaba lentillas). ¿A qué humano le agradaría la idea de ver a alguien de ojos rojos? Además era musculoso, un gran músico, tierno, era un caballero y por supuesto, un vampiro, como yo. Lo conocí 4 meses atrás en una importante fiesta de mi jefe. Yo fui invitada como empleada de alto de cargo, pero él no se quedó atrás; fue invitado como socio. Comenzamos a hablar y lo supe, supe que él era un vampiro como yo.

Días después recibí una llamada de él invitándome a cenar a un restaurante muy romántico. Después de eso continuamos saliendo pero yo todavía no estaba lista para el título de "novios". Y así continuó. Hablando de roma, mi celular sonó.

-Holaaa- Dije con un tono alegre.

-Hola hermosa- Contestó él con su hermosa y seductora voz.

-¿Se puede saber el motivo de la llamada…?- Pregunté divertida.

-Claro… ¿Tienes planes para esta noche? Porque quería invitarte a cenar- Me ofreció encantadoramente, sin dar muchas vueltas. Él me derretía.

-Bueno- Respondí feliz – Pero en un rato, primero pasaré por la librería.

-Te paso a buscar a las 9- Me dijo seductoramente.

-Perfecto- Concluí.

En fin, me puse mis lentes de sol y me dirigí hacia la librería; leía Cumbres Borrascosas muchísimas veces por semana. _Es impresionante todo el tiempo que uno gana al ser vampiro, no duermes, no comes, no te cansas, no te enfermas. _Salí por la puerta que daba a mi garaje donde se encontraba mi hermoso y lujoso auto; Un lamborghini gallardo plateado oscuro. A diferencia de antes, ahora no temía manejar a grandes velocidades. Y así lo hice, llegando en pocos minutos a la librería.

Al bajarme del auto, escuche unos gritos. Parecía que alguien estaba en peligro. La librería no cerraba en otros 20 minutos, tendría tiempo para ayudar y comprar varios libros para leer. Todavía no sabía que libro leería, pero ya encontraría algo…

-¿Qué quieren?- Preguntó furiosa una de la voces- No les gustaría terminar heridos…

Debía ayudarlo. Subí a mi auto y manejé cada vez más rápido siguiendo las voces. Pasé por varias tiendas hasta doblar en una esquina y terminar en un callejón. Ahí estaban.

Era un grupo de 8 o 9 hombres enfrentado contra un solo hombre que, para mi sorpresa, parecía bastante fuerte y musculoso. El callejón era bastante grande para que mi auto entrara y algunos más entraran. Con un ágil movimiento, me acerque lo bastante como para atropellarlos, pero sabiendo que se moverían. La "víctima" quedo a la derecha del auto al lado de la puerta del copiloto, y se la abrí.

Él subió tranquilo. _Genial Bella, deja entrar extraños en tu auto nuevo. _Cuando cerró la puerta, comencé a manejar.

-Gracias, pero igualmente, yo ya los tenía controlados, no era necesario- Dijo con un tono engreído pero abruptamente se calló. Luego de unos breves segundos, agregó- ¡El regalo! ¡Me matará!

-¿Qué regalo?- Pregunté confundida.

-¡Él de mi novia! ¡Lo tenía en el callejón!- Gritó molesto- Malditos ladrones…-Bufó por lo bajo.- Por cierto, lindo auto- Ahora comentó alegre. Era increíble cómo podía pasar de odio a felicidad de un segundo a otro.

Ya no tendría suficiente tiempo en la librería… Lo tendría que dejar para otro día.

-¿A dónde te llevo?- Pregunté tranquila. La expresión de su rostro cambió.

-Ehh yoo…-Comenzó- Perdí el vuelo.

-¿Hotel?- Pregunté ahora un poco nerviosa. El negó con la cabeza. _Genial Bella, simplemente genial, solo a tú te pasa esto.- _¿Algo?- Volvió a negar.

-Te llevaré al aeropuerto para que puedas comprar otro vuelo- Dije pesadamente.

-¿Harías eso por mí?- Preguntó feliz- ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!- Comenzó a chillar.

Yo solo tomé mi celular para mandar un mensaje.

_Perdona pero los planes de hoy se cancelan_

Para Bryan y enviar.

No te preocupes. ¿Hay algún problema?

Contestó el poco después.

No, larga historia, dps t cuento

Contesté y deje mi celular en mi cartera pero con un mal movimiento, la cartera cayó, dejando caer las cosas dentro de ella. _Mierda, sigues siendo torpe Bella. _Mi labial, mi billetera, mi agenda, unos archivos del trabajo y muchas cosas más…Todo esparcido por ahí y allá. Levante lo que pude tratando de mantener la vista en el camino y una mano en el volante. El hombre también comenzó a agarrar lo que pudo hasta que vio mi licencia de conducir. Se petrificó. Se mantuvo inmóvil sin apartar la vista de mi licencia.

-Bella…-Susurró.

¿Quién era? Mi licencia de conducir decía Isabella, no Bella. ¿Cómo lo sabía?

-¿Tu…?- Le iba a preguntar quién era o como lo sabía pero luego de recapacitarlo, pareció grosero. Por eso solo me mantuve a estar callada mientras mantenía la vista en la carretera.

-¿Qué? ¿Te olvidaste de mí?- Preguntó triste. ¿De qué hablaba? Ni si quiera había observado su rostro. Impulsivamente ahora sí lo hace. Mi mente no creía lo que mis ojos miraban. Esto no podía ser verdad.

_-Eres tú… _Murmuré solo para mí.

_**Hola Chicas! Gracias por leer este fic=D Para que vean a Bryan y al hermoso auto de Bella, les dejo el link de mi nuevo blog:P**_ .com/

_**En el siguiente cap. Ya van a saber quién es esta personita:P Como prometí, actualicé rápido=D.**_

_**Este cap va dedicado a RochiiCullenPattinson y a todas las qe leen el fic:P**_

_**Mordidas y Nos seguimos leyendo 3**_


	3. Chapter 3 El Reencuentro

_**Holaa! Aca va el 3° cap=D Espero que les guste :) Pd: Luego sabrán de quién es el POV. **_

_**Discleimer:**__** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer**_

_**Se suponía que no te haría daño**_

_**Capítulo 3- Antes del reencuentro**_

Estaba haciendo zapping en la televisión. ¿Quién diría que los canales italianos podían ser tan aburridos? Para colmo, yo apenas dominaba el italiano. Pase un canal y otro… y otro hasta que vi una propaganda de un nuevo juego: El tercer juego de mi juego para PlayStation 3 favorito. Por lo que entendí, estaría pronto en el mercado, alrededor de todo el mundo.

-¡Siiiiii!- Grité feliz. Igualmente, nadie pudo escuchar, yo estaba solo; Las chicas de compras y el resto de los chicos en no sé qué lugar al que no me dejaron ir. Estaba muy feliz por el nuevo juego pero tristes recuerdos me invadieron, borrando cualquier rastro de felicidad de mi mente y mi rostro_. Yo estaba jugando la primera edición de este juego cuando todo sucedió… Bella_. Sí, mi hermanita. Recordé todos los momentos en los que ella me hacía falta acá, en Italia. Lo mucho la extrañé y todas las bromas que le hubiera podido hacer. Ahora íbamos a un nuevo instituto, pero no era lo mismo sin Bella_. ¿Habría cometido un error succionándole la ponzoña?_ Yo quería volver a Forks, y verla, abrazarla pero Edward no me lo permitía. Yo sé que él la extrañaba como yo, pero quería protegerla. Yo sabía que haciendo esto sólo la perjudicaba, pero intenta decírselo y se pone como una fiera. No puedes sacar ese tema con él. No puedes hablar de ella. No puedes pensar en ella. Suspiré.

Tomé la notebook del duende para entrar en internet. Comencé a buscar todo lo relacionado con el nuevo juego: tráiler, información, cuando se vendería y en dónde. Ya que era un juego creado en Estados Unidos, tardaría en llegar en Europa. Además, yo quería que el juego estuviera en inglés, no en italiano. Donde primero saldría en venta sería New York, y allí viajaría.

Tomé mi celular, marqué el número de Rose y llamé. Nadie contesto. Marqué el número de Alice y llamé. De nuevo, nadie contestó. Ahora probé con Carslile.

-Emmett- Atendió amablemente Carslile.

-Hola Carslile- Respondí yo- ¿Me puedo ir unos días a New York? ¡Gracias Carslile, eres lo máximo! ¡Avísales a los demás!- Le agradecí antes de cortar.

Me paré y me dirigí hacia la mesa donde tomé un papel y una lapicera.

Osita: Me voy a New York por unos días. ¿Sí? Gracias:) Traeré un muy muy lindo regalito solo para ti. Me extrañarás, lo sé, pero recuerda que yo también te extrañaré a ti. XOXO Tu osito Emm

Dejé la carta en la mesa y subí a mi habitación. Tomé una valija del armario y en ella metí ropa y dinero proveniente de mi Porkers, mi alcancía chanchito. Una vez terminada la valija, salí de la casa y llamé un taxi.

Horas después ya estaba en un avión viajando a Estados Unidos. Probé la comida que me dio la azafata. ¿También era un asco para los humanos? El viaje fue bastante largo; como de unas 16 horas pero, créanme, yo me mantuve ocupado.

Cuando el vuelo finalmente terminó, bajé del avión y tomé mi valija. Subí al primer taxi para que me dejara en el centro de New York.

_Horas después… _

¿Qué le compraría a Rose? Decisión complicada. ¿Ropa? ¿Zapatos? ¿Algo electrónico? No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que le podía comprar pero, después de caminar un buen rato tratando de encontrar mi video juego, encontré una tienda muy femenina; Ropa, zapatos, juguetes y objetos, todo de color rosa. Le compré un buzo rosa con pequeñas gemas de _swarovski. _A mi hermosa osita le encantaría.Al salir de la tienda, ya estúpido por tanto rosa, seguí buscando una tienda donde encontrar mi video juego pero la mayoría de las tiendas ya había cerrado, o estaban cerrando. Seguí caminando pero mi pasó se aligeró al notar que alguien me estaba siguiendo. Poco después, alguien venía hacia mí por delante y luego alguien más por los costados, encerrándome en un callejón oscuro y grande donde se encontraban 6 hombres delante de mí, más los que me perseguían detrás o a un costado de mí, sumando 9 enfermos hombres.

-Te vimos entrando a esa tienda- Comentó uno de los 6 monstruos delante de mío. Los otros solo comentaron por lo bajo y rieron.

-¡Sí!- Contestó otro- ¿Qué tienes ahí?

_Ni piensen que van a tocar el regalo de mi osita._

_-_¿Qué quieren?- Pregunté con un tono amenazador- No querrán terminar heridos…

-Creo que ya sabes que queremos…-Insinuó otro.

Reí amargamente.

-Claro que sí- Dije dejando caer el regalo de Rose de mi mano derecha. Las expresiones de sus rostros cambiaron dejándome ver que, además de que ellos estaban satisfechos por obtener lo que querían, creían que yo era alguna clase de persona cínica recién sacada del manicomio- Son unos imbéciles que solo quieren que sus vidas acaben…_y acaben hoy, ahora._

Luego de eso, uno de los hombres de enfrente mío, prácticamente corrió hacía mi tratando de darme un "fuerte" (Para él) golpe en el rostro pero yo lo detuve frenando su mano con la mía y apretándola fuertemente hasta empujarlo hacia atrás.

Otro "valiente" se acercó a mí pero se arrepintió al sentir mi golpe en su pecho, empujándolo hacia atrás como había hecho con el hombre anterior. Así se fueron acercando más y más, hasta levantándose los que podían y llegando nuevamente hasta mí.

-¡Basta!- Gritó uno que hasta ahora no había movido un músculo ni había pronunciado una sola palabra o soltado una risa- No hay necesidad de pelear. ¿Verdad?- Preguntó sin dejar a nadie satisfecho. Aun así, todos se callaron, debía de ser el líder o algo así.

Antes de que pudiera agregar algo más, un lujoso auto entró con agilidad al callejón hasta llegar a un costado mío, donde muchos hombres tuvieron que retroceder para no ser atropellados.

La puerta del copiloto se abrió para mí y, sin pensarlo dos veces, me subí.

_**Hola Chicass! Subo este cap recién terminado ya que mañana ya tengo que estudiar (devuelta) **_

_**Gracias x sus reviews y todo=)**_

_**Nos seguimos leyendo**_

_**Aylu…3 **_


	4. Chapter 4 Imposible

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de S. Meyer.**_

_**Se Suponía Que No Te Haría Daño**_

_**Capítulo 4- Imposible- Bella POV**_

Estaba segura de que, si era fuera posible, mi cara estaría aún más pálida de lo normal. _¿Qué hacía Emmett Cullen aquí? _

-¿Bells…?- Preguntó preocupado…Emmett, Emmett Cullen.

No contesté. ¿Qué pretendía de mí? Me abandonó durante 3 años y solo lo volví a ver porque creí estar salvando a alguien… Esto es ridículo. Nuevamente, me mantuve callada con la vista en la carretera.

-¿Bells…?- Volvió a preguntar pero esta vez con un tono más insistente- Bella…Bella…

-Emmett- Sonrió. Después de unos segundos, agregué- Por favor, cállate- ¿Demasiado dura? No lo creo, él ya era un desconocido para mí, un completo extraño.

Pasaron unos minutos eternos de incomodo silencio.

-Bella… ¿Por qué me haces esto?-Pregunto tristemente- Soy tu hermanito.

-¿Mi hermanito…?- Vacilé- ¿_Mi_ hermanito? No lo creo. Un hermanito no te abandona durante 3 malditos años… Un hermanito si dejaría rastro de él… Un verdadero hermanito por lo menos contestaría un llamado- El permaneció inmóvil, sorprendido- _Tu ya no eres nada, nada para mí…_

-Bella, créeme, yo nunca me quise ir- Replicó tristemente- Pero no fue mi decisión.

-No, claro que no, fue la de él…- Respondí bruscamente. Ahora fijó la vista en la carretera, silencioso, serio, inmóvil.

-Bella, por favor, basta- Dijo aun serio y suplicante. No sé por qué pero simplemente no lo podía ver así…

-¿Y ahora qué? Dime como seguirá esto…- ¿Yo te perdonaré para que me vuelvas a abandonar? ¿Esta vez de verdad no te volveré a ver? Termina con esto, Emmett.

-Yo…- Vaciló- No lo sé…

-Claro que no lo sabes- Respondí seria- Llámalo, pregúntale, así sabrás que hacer. ¿O no? ¿No es así como funciona esto? ¿¡O también fue tú idea!

El simplemente agachó su cabeza y comenzó a mirar sus manos sobre su regazo.

-Lo lamento Emmett, no fue tu culpa- Recapacité.

-Bella, de verdad…Yo nunca quise alejarme de ti- Dijo triste y tiernamente- Tú siempre fuiste mi hermanita… y siempre lo serás.

-Lo sé Emmett, tranquilo, sé que no quisiste irte- Contesté y le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa._ Yo nunca quise que ustedes se fueran…_

-Ahora…- Comenzó- ¿En cuánto tiempo llegaremos a tu casa?- Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par. Para colmo, yo no vivía sola…Vivía con Bryan.

-Emmett- Advertí- más despacio.

-De acuerdo…De acuerdo- Contestó pesadamente- ¿Aun así iré a tu casa?- Pregunto esperanzado. _Dios, Emmett nunca aprende._

El viaje a casa pasó rápido, entre conversaciones sobre el pasado de la antigua Bella con la familia Cullen y bromas o comentarios inapropiados de parte de Emmett, obviamente. Me comentó que ahora vivían en Italia e iban a un nuevo instituto… La idea de que reconstruyeron su vida sin mí… De que Edward reconstruyo su vida sin mí…Dolió.

Al ver la casa, Emmett, solo comentó "Wow" pero luego bromeó:

-¿Quién creería que Bella podría tener una casa así? ¿No te caes todas las mañanas al subir las escaleras?- Soltó una de sus fuertes carcajadas. Pero algo de lo que dijo me incomodo, y él lo notó.

-No es exactamente _mi_ casa…- Aclaré. El oso no pareció entender- Es de alguien más… O también se podría decir que es mía y de "ese alguien".

-¿Alguna amiga?- Simplemente negué con la cabeza- ¿Amigas?- Ahora preguntó, resaltando la s. Volví a negar. La expresión de su rostro cambió a ser preocupada-¿Una mascota? ¿Un gato? ¿Un pájaro?

-Nada de mascotas Emmett; ni pájaros, ni gatos ni nada- Respondí tranquila.

-No lo entiendo… ¿Quién?- Preguntó extrañado.

En ese momento se escuchó el rugido del motor de un Audi R8. Seguido de esto, el ruido de un puerta abrirse. En ese momento recordé no que no estábamos _dentro_ de la casa, estábamos fuera.

-Él…-Susurré pero Emmett escuchó gracias a su increíble audición vampírica. Por supuesto que yo también la poseía, pero él no lo sabía. ¿Se podía considerar una mentira el hecho de que él no supiera que no había hecho bien su trabajo de succionar la ponzoña dentro de mí?

Los pasos se escuchaban más cercanos y Emmett pudo ver claramente de quién eran. Bryan llegó hasta mí tomándome suavemente de la cintura y depositando un tierno beso en la comisura de mis labios.

-Hola mi amor- Me saludó feliz- Pensé que llegaría más tarde- Estuve a punto de contestarle, pero la "toz" de Emmett me interrumpió.

-Ah sí…- Dije como recordando algo- Emmett, él es Bryan. Bryan él es Emmett- Los presenté pesadamente.

-Un gusto- Lo saludó mi novio educadamente tendiéndole una mano, pero Emmett nunca la estrechó y le gruñó.

-Emm… Mejor solo vamos adentro- Dije empujando a Emmett adentro.

Una vez adentro, Emmett miró la habitación expectante.

-Amor, ¿nos das un segundo?- Le pregunté a Bryan dulcemente.

-Claro, yo me daré un baño- Me contestó dulcemente- Si no les molesta- Contestó ahora nada amablemente dirigiéndose hacia Emmett.

El gran oso iba a contestar, pero yo lo tomé del brazo y lo llevé a la cocina.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- Le pregunte enfadada.

-Nada- Contestó haciéndose el inocente. Yo rodé los ojos.

-Mejor tranquilízate, si quieres no quieres terminar en la calle- Lo amenacé con el tono más serio que pude, pero él sabía que no era verdad.

-Sabes que no lo harás- Me reprochó.

-Y tú no sabes de qué soy capaz- Le contesté cortante.

-De acuerdo- Se rindió- Haré mi mejor intento.

-Si quieres seguir viviendo, lo harás- Sin nada más que decir, le mostré toda la casa a Emmett, y el cuarto de visitas, donde él "dormiría", por así decirlo.

-Bella, hay algo que debo decirte- Dijo Emmett serio al cabo de unos minutos.

-Claro Emm, dime- Contesté.

-De acuerdo… Pero no sé si te va a gustar lo que escucharás- Me advirtió. Ahora me comenzaba a preocupar- Él… Ese tal…

-¿Bryan?- Pregunté yo, confundida.

-¡Si, ese! Emm…él es… él es… un vampiro- Dijo después de un breve momento, dudoso de decírmelo o no. Yo solo pude soltar muchas fuertes y largas carcajadas- Bella, esto es serio, ¿De qué te ríes?-Yo simplemente ignoré sus preguntas y continué riendo- ¡Bella! ¡Basta! Un día puedes ir a dormir y ¡PAF! A los tres días eres vampiro- Me retó.

-JAJAJA… Tú… JAJAAJA… ¿De verdad creías que no lo sabía? JAJAJA- Le pregunté entre carcajadas y luego aclaré- No soy tan tonta Emmett.

-¿Y qué haces con él si lo sabes?- Preguntó enfadado.

-Emmett, lo quiero- Respondí, ofendida.

-Cuando Edward se entere…- Susurro él. Escuchar su nombre me dolió.

-¿Cuándo Edward se entere?-Pregunté atónita- Claro, ya me lo imagino: ¡Hola Eddie! ¡A que no sabes lo que paso hoy! Viaje a New York desde Italia y me encontré con Bella, tu ex humana, ¿Te acuerdas? Hablamos y resulta que tiene un novio que es vampiro, como nosotros… Ah sí, y vive con ella.- Respondí sarcásticamente imitando la voz de Emmett. Había algo más pero no lo quise agregar; la parte de "¿Te acuerdas de que la mordiste y la abandonaste? Bueno, ahora es un vampiro"

-Tienes razón- Contestó- Supongo que decirle a Edward todo esto no sería lo mejor…

-¿Decirle a quién qué?- Preguntó Bryan ahora bajando las escaleras.

_**Holaa=D Recien termino este capp En cinco min son las dos de la mañana, pero con mis futuras pruebas es mi único momento para actualizar =P**_

_**Espero que le guste y muchas gracias por los reviews y todo=D**_

_**Las quieroooo, Aylu 3**_


	5. Chapter 5 Estupideces

_**Holaa Chicaasss :D Ya ven como devuelta me escape del estudio=P ajjajaja Ahora la histora de un giro=O aajaj**_

_**Se Suponía Que No Te Haría Daño**_

_**Capítulo 5-Estupideces- Bella Pov**_

-¿Decirle a quién qué?- Preguntó Bryan ahora bajando las escaleras. Mierda, estaba jodida.

Miré a Emmett preocupada. _¿Y ahora qué?_

-Verás mi amor…- Comencé nerviosa- Hay algo que no sabes… Resulta que… Él- Dije ahora señalando a Emmett- es el hermano de…

-Un amigo de Bella, de la infancia- Me interrumpió Emmett- Bella, él y yo jugábamos juntos cuando éramos chicos pero por algunas razones nos separamos…tu sabes… y… ahora yo me encontré con Bella y bueno, creo que él debería saber… – Miré a Emmett atónita- ¿Verdad Bella?

-Eh sí…- Dudé- Claro, claro- Dije ahora más convincente.

-¡Eso es genial Bella!- Me felicitó Bryan- Nunca me habías contado de un amigo tuyo de la infancia. Creo que debería conocerlo.

-No Bryan, no es necesario…- Comencé- Además viven muy lejos, en Europa. Más tu trabajo… el mío…

-Bella, sabes que la distancia no es un problema. Además somos prácticamente los mejores amigos del jefe y no hemos tomado nuestras vacaciones aún… - Dijo contento- ¿Dónde vive tu amigo?

-En Italia, conmigo y el resto de nuestra familia- Contestó Emmett sin dejarme tiempo para hablar- Toda la familia ama mucho a Bella y la extrañamos muchísimo- Claro, ya veía el plan de Emmett, ¿Estaba loco?

-Bueno, ya está dicho, viajaremos a Italia lo antes posible- Anunció contento- Ya llamaré a mis contactos en la agencia de viajes. Arreglaré pasajes, estadía, hotel…- Dijo tomando su celular y dirigiéndose a la sala de estar.

-Nada de hoteles; se quedarán con nosotros- Gritó Emmett desde donde estábamos. Comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba Bryan pero lo tomé del brazo, deteniéndole.

-¿Estás loco?- Lo regañé- ¿Qué tomaste hoy?

-Tranquila Bells, tranquila- Dijo soltándose de mi agarré y retomando su camino. Para cuando le iba a contestar, él ya estaba al lado de Bryan, escuchando su conversación, incluso participando y dándole la dirección de su casa en Italia.

Gruñí por lo bajo y dando pasos fuertes me dirigí a mi habitación. ¿Dónde estaba mi decisión en todo esto? Mataría a Emmett. Tomé ropa de mi armario y me bañé, razonando como pudo ocurrir todo lo ocurrido.

¿Qué le diría a Edward cuando me viera? ¿Estaría feliz de verme? ¿Y Alice? ¿Jasper, Esme, Carslile, Rosalie? ¿Se enterarían de que yo ya no era humana? ¿O serían tan idiotas como Emmett que no lo notó? Descarté la última pregunta, lo notarían. No sé cómo Emmett no pudo notarlo. ¿Lo regañarían a Emmett? Si así era yo no podía considerarme culpable; yo nunca quise que esto pasara y él hecho la leña al fuego. Dios, miles de preguntas inundaban mi mente, miles de preguntas que no serían respondidas hasta el momento en que todo sucediera. Estaba nerviosa, ¿Debería estarlo?

Cerré el grifo del agua, salí de la ducha y me vestí. Antes de salir del baño, tomé un par de mis lentillas marrón chocolate de repuesto y me las puse, Emmett no notaría la diferencia. Salí del baño con mi pelo mojado y bajé para encontrarme a Emmett y a Bryan hablando animadamente en el sillón más grande de la sala de estar. ¿Desde cuándo se llevaban tan bien?

Cuando finalmente notaron mi presencia, Bryan habló:

-¿Sabías que Emmett es de los White Sox?- Bryan amaba ese equipo de baseball pero Emmett definitivamente no era de los White Sox, era de los Red Sox… ¿Qué estaba planeando?

-¡Holaa Bells!- Me saludó Emmett y luego agregó- ¡Tenemos noticias!

-Ya está todo arreglado, partiremos en avión pasado mañana, y el tiempo de estadía es indefinido, por lo que podemos quedarnos todo el tiempo que quieras- Me explicó Bryan. Sonreí falsamente. _Claro, ¿qué tal si mejor ni vamos? ¿No sería genial? _Simplemente me di vuelta y subí a mi cuarto.

-Debe estar tan emocionada que ni puede hablar- Contestó el imbécil de Emmett- ¿En que estábamos?- Preguntó para retomar su conversación.

Así como si nada siguieron con su charla_. Bella, piensa ¿Qué harás? De esta no puedes salir… Pero si puedes utilizar la situación a tu favor. _Sonreí, mi cabeza tenía razón. Iría a Italia, pero una vez allí, nadie me podía negar nada, yo haría lo que querría.

Finalmente ya era suficientemente de día como para que Emmett creyera que yo había dormido como una humana normal. Con ese pensamiento, me levanté y me dirigí hacia el armario, tomando una remera blanca manga corta y un jean. Me cambié y bajé.

-Hola Emm- Saludé a Emmett que estaba en la cocina. Decidí dejar el enojo a un lado con él.

-Hola Bells- Me saludó él mientras yo tomaba una manzana y tragaba un pedazo.

-¿Y Bryan?- Pregunté confundida.

-Se fue a trabajar- Me contestó indiferente- Bells… Tengo unas cosas que comprar… ¿Me llevarías?- Agregó al cabo de unos segundos. Lo pensé muy bien y, recordando de que él no era Alice, acepté.

Tomé mi cartera y nos subimos a mi auto. Al cabo de unos minutos, ya nos encontrábamos en el centro comercial más cercano. Estacione y entramos.

-¿Qué necesitas?-Pregunté tranquila.

-Un videojuego- Respondió feliz.

-¿EMMETT CULLEN ME TRAJISTES AQUÍ POR UN VIDEOJUEGO?- Pregunté enfadada.

-Emm….- No quiso contestar- Pero esa no es la única razón… Necesito un regalo para Rose porque si no estará muy enojada conmigo.

-Déjame adivinar… No le preguntaste si podías venir a New York…- Y efectivamente, adiviné.

-Si…Algo así…- Respondió él.

-De acuerdo… Vamos.

Le ayudé a elegir el regalo perfecto para Rose: Un lujoso y extravagante collar de diamantes. Mientras que él compro su videojuego.

-Bella, este no es cualquier videojuego- Me explicó él- Yo estaba jugando la primera edición de este videojuego cuando todo sucedió…Antes de que nos fuéramos… Además, si no fuera por este videojuego yo nunca te hubiera encontrado

-Emmett- Dije antes de darle un fuerte abrazo que él me correspondió.

-Te quiero Bells- Murmuró.

-Yo también Emmett…Yo también- Susurré- Aunque por tu culpa mañana tenga que viajar a Italia- Bromeé con enojo. Ambos reímos fuertemente, llamando la atención de todo el centro comercial- Pensar que en menos de 24 horas estaremos en Italia…. Todos, pero no exactamente como antes.

_**Wushhh… 3 caps en un findeee :O En el prox cap Bella ya viaja a Italiaaaa Wiii aajajajaj Cómo piensan q reaccionará Edward? Que hará Bella? Buenoo espero que les haya gustado el cap=D (PD: No me acordaba de qe equipo era Emmett y lo busqué en Eclipse y en Amanecer pero no lo encontré=P Alguien se acuerda?) Lo escribí todo hoy xD Sin más que decir, publico y AHORA SI me voy a estudiar biología (Lamentablemente) aajajaja:P Gracias por los reviews y todo su apoyo Lass quiero muchoooo**_

_**Aylu3**_


	6. Chapter 6 Sorpresas

_**Muchiisimmasss gracias x todo=D X todo eso, aca va el 6° cappp :)Espero que les guste, Aylu**_

_**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.**_

_**Se Suponía Que No Te Haría Daño**_

_**Capítulo 6- Sorpresas- Bella Pov**_

-Emmett, ¿Empacaste el regalo y el videojuego?- Le pregunté mientras cerraba mi valija ya lista.

-No- Dijo asombrado por olvidar algo importante.

-Búscalos y los guardo en la mía- Le ofrecí tranquila.

-Gracias Bells… En dos segundos ya estaré aquí- Bajó a velocidad vampírica para que, en segundos, estuviera frente a mí con las bolsas. Abrí mi valija, las tomé y las metí, pero casi no se notaba la diferencia de tamaño, solo un collar y un videojuego.

-¿Esto es todo lo tuyo?- Pregunté. Luego noté algo- ¿Emmett… No llevas esa ropa desde lo del callejón?

-Sip- Contestó tranquilo, yo solo rodé los ojos.

Se escucharon unos pasos subiendo las escaleras, hasta que la puerta se abrió y se pudo ver el rostro de Bryan, sonriendo.

-¿Listos?- Emmett y yo asentimos.

-Listos- Contesté.

El momento había llegado. El avión aterrizaría a Italia en pocos minutos. Estaba nerviosa, debía admitirlo. Simplemente no podía pensar en otra cosa. ¿En cuánto tiempo estaría ahí? ¿Sería bienvenida? ¿Qué pensarían de mí? ¿Edward tendría una… una…? _Novia. _Aunque fuera así, no tendría que importarme. Él me abandono a mí…Me dejo… Él no me quiere, yo no lo quiero. Simple. Una vez en Italia, el vería quien era la nueva víctima.

-Bella…-Murmuró Bryan-Bella…-Dijo Bryan ahora más fuerte, sacándome de mis profundos pensamientos- El avión ya aterrizó; Bienvenida a Italia- Dijo ahora más feliz y dulcemente depositando un tierno beso en mis labios.

-Gracias mi amor- Contesté feliz sin dejarle notar mi preocupación.

-¡Bells estamos aquí!- Gritó emocionadamente Emmett.

Después de tomar los bolsos de mano bajamos del avión mientras que Emmett me advertía que 1; El italiano no era lo suyo, 2, La televisión italiana no era lo mejor –para no decir las palabras exactas de Emmett- y 3, me haría todas la bromas que no me había hecho en estos 3 largos años. _Estaba jodida. _Si calculamos que Emmett me hacía unas… 3 bromas por día, los 365 días del año (1095 bromas) y lo multiplicamos por los tres años… Como unas 3285 bromas… ¡Nueve bromas por día para recuperar las bromas de tres años! Más las bromas de este año, ¡1095 bromas más! Por suerte Emmett no era bueno en matemáticas… Además, ¿De dónde sacaría tantas bromas? Ya no era humana, no era tan torpe. ¿Molestaría a Bryan, a cambio?

Hicimos todos los trámites del avión, buscamos las valijas, nos subimos al taxi, etcétera, etcétera. ¿Qué pasaría ahora?

-Disculpe, ¿Sabe cuánto tardaremos en llegar?- Le preguntó en italiano Bryan al chofer.

-Bastante…- Contestó el chofer.

-¿Emmett?- Preguntó Bryan inseguro.

-Sí, bastante- Le contestó el oso encogiéndose de hombros- Podríamos hacer una parada.

-Emmett, ¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento de que si dices eso terminaremos borrachos en un club?- Pregunté divertida.

- Solo porque parece que ya no me conoces bien- Bromeó Emmett.

-Ambos sabemos que esa parte de ti no cambiara nunca- Contesté riendo. Pronto Emmett y Bryan estaban riendo también.

-1 a 0…- Dijo Bryan mientras tocía falsamente. Emmett solo le dirigió una mirada con enfado. Reí ante su expresión.

-Bella…- Comenzó Emmett cambiando su expresión de enojo a curiosidad- ¿Qué paso con Mike Newton?- Reí ante su pregunta.

-Siguió invitándome a todos los bailes hasta que nos graduáramos- Contesté. Bryan me tomo por la cintura, celoso. Reí ante ese gesto- Incluso cuando estaba de novio con Jessica me hizo saber que podía estar con él cuando yo quisiera- Recordé con disgusto.

Emmett comenzó a reír fuertemente contagiándome la risa a mí y a Bryan. Ahora los tres parecíamos unos lunáticos adentro de un taxi.

-Pobre perdedor- Comentó Emmett divertido entre carcajadas. Cuando se recompuso, preguntó- ¿Y Jessica?

-Finalmente se hizo ese implante que tanto quiso…- Los tres comenzamos a reír devuelta. ¡Incluso el taxista! ¿Desde cuándo sabía inglés?

-¡Y ese… el chinito de anteojos…! ¿Qué paso con él?- Preguntó curioso y divertido, ansioso por saber.

-Bastante bien- Contesté feliz- Se cansó con Ángela y esperan un bebe-Le expliqué- Lamento de que no haya terminado en desgracia para que te rieras de él- Me lamenté bromeando al ver la desilusión que había en su rostro. Ahora Bryan fue el que comenzó a reír como lunático.

-No fue tan gracioso- Lo regañó Emmett. Bryan le pegó suavemente en el pecho, para que Emmett se lo devolviera y así sucesivamente, como unos niños.

-Peores que niños…- Susurré.

-¡Hey!- Se quejaron al unísono. Al notar esto, comenzaron a reír.

-Sipp, peores que niños…-Concluí.

Me recosté en mi asiento para hacerme la dormida y pensar. Esperé que Bryan no me delatara, diciéndole la verdad a Emmett, y no lo hizo. Le agradecí mentalmente por eso.

Horas después, Emmett comenzó a molestarme, por lo que comencé a fingir que me estaba despertando.

-¡Bells! ¡Bells!- Chilló.

-¿Qué pasa Emm?- Pregunté mientras que fingía un bostezo. La verdad era que me dolía mentirle así… Pero Edward no se podía enterar de que yo era un vampiro hasta el momento en que él me viera con sus propios ojos.

-¡BELLS!... –Gritó-Oh cierto, ya estas despierta. Lo siento hermanita- Se disculpó divertido- Ya… ¡LLEGAMOS!- Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, si pudiera ser humana, hubiera vomitado. Emmett, al no notar esto, continuó- Vas a ver la nueva casa, mi habitación… ¡Y A OSITA!... ¡Y A ESME!- Comenzó Emmett, para después comenzar a enumerar todo con sus dedos-Y a Jazz, y a Carslile, y al duende…-Bryan lo miró confundido- Pronto verás…- Le dijo el oso.

-De acuerdo…-Dijo Bryan aún confundido.

-Bueno Bells…. ¿Qué esperas?- Preguntó- Afuera… ¡Ni siquiera has visto la casa!- Me regañó. Lentamente, me atreví a mirar la casa… Mansión, mejor dicho. La gigante mansión, como era esperar de los Cullen, era hermosa. Amplia y de un color chocolate.

-Ehh… claro Emmett- Contesté dudosa- Vamos- A pesar de que conteste eso, mis piernas no respondían. Bryan y Emmett salieron por la otra puerta. A los pocos segundos, Bryan me abrió la puerta. Lo miré, nerviosa. Me ofreció su mano para salir, dirigiéndome una sonrisa. La tomé y pude salir.

_Bueno, estaba aquí… Que el show comience._

Primero entró Emmett, luego Bryan y por último, entré yo. La casa era muy espaciosa y nos encontrábamos en el living, donde había unos hermosos sillones negros alrededor de una mesita ratona y enfrente de una televisión gigante. Había una enorme y hermosa escalera, que llevaba al piso superior. Ahí se encontraba un pasillo principal donde se podían ver dos puertas y un segundo pasillo que llevaba a otras habitaciones. En el living había otro pasillo, a unos metros de los sillones, donde todavía se divisaban más habitaciones. Todo era hermoso y excelentemente decorado, clásico de Esme.

-¡Familia! ¡Estoy aquí!- Gritó Emmett- ¿Familia?

Emmett quedo a mi derecha y Bryan a mi izquierda, dejándome en el medio. Pronto salieron los primeros dos del pasillo detrás de los sillones, Jasper y Alice. Al notar mi presencia, inmediatamente frenaron y se quedaron inmóviles a un costado. Un instante después, salió Rosalie de otra habitación del pasillo detrás de los sillones.

-¿Emmett que crees yéndote a…? –Ella también frenó en seco, quedando totalmente congelada a unos metros de Jasper y Alice. Esme y Carslile salieron de una habitación del segundo pasillo de arriba. Bajaron las escaleras, pero sólo hasta la mitad, como todo el resto, al notar mi presencia.

Se escucharon otros pasos, del último integrante de la familia, de Edward. Salió por una de las dos habitaciones, pero no llegó a bajar, se quedó inmóvil, frente a la baranda del pasillo principal. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

Segundos después, yo deje caer mis anteojos, haciendo parecer que fue accidente, y dejando ver mis ojos rojos.

_**Holaaa! Espero que les haya gustado el capp! Sigo con trimestrales pero tenía que actualizar ajajaajja:P Pobre los Cullen ajaja:P Muchas gracias x seguir este fic y dejarme reviews:D La foto de Bryan esta en mi blog: (.com) y sin WWW ajaajj **_

_**Las quiero=)**_

_**Nos seguimos leyendo, Aylu**_


	7. Chapter 7 Lo éramos

_**Holaaa :)Este cap va dedicado a mi mamá qe me fue a buscar al colegio xq me dolía la panza y me hizo panqueques=D También va dedicado a mi tía Ali qe sigue la historia:D Bueno, Aca les dejo el cap 7 Espero q les guste:)**_

_**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer **_

_**Se suponía que no te haría daño**_

_**Capítulo 7- "Lo éramos"- Bella Pov**_

Cada integrante de la familia Cullen permaneció inmóvil y expectante; como si hubiesen visto a mismísimo Dios. Y continuó así durante varios minutos.

Mi vista paso de Jasper a Alice, de Alice a Rosalie, después a Carslile y Esme, terminando con Edward, que aún no salía de su postura y tenía su mirada clavada en mí. Le sonreí maliciosamente. _¿Quién era la estúpida ahora?_

-Sus ojos…- Consiguió a susurrar Alice en una manera que nunca hubiera escuchado si no fuera un vampiro. Nadie se movió. Todo continuó como si estuviera viendo una fotografía.

-Dios, ¿Siempre tienen que hacer esto con nuestros invitados?- Los regañó Emmett que aún seguía a mi costado. Todos los miraron boquiabiertos, todos menos Bryan y yo- Vamos Bells, les mostraré su habitación- Dijo ahora refiriéndose a Bryan y a mí.

-Claro Emm- El plan ya estaba manos a las obra desde el momento en que puse un solo pie en la increíble casa- ¿Siempre son así? Deberían tomar algo…

Emmett comenzó a caminar hacia la escalera y luego subió, esquivando a Esme y a Carslile. Bryan y yo los seguimos. Una vez en el pasillo y pasando por detrás del petrificado Edward, nos llevó hasta nuestra habitación. Entramos. La habitación era de color crema, tenía una cama matrimonial, un balcón, un armario y su propio baño. Muy hermosa, por supuesto todo creación de Esme.

-Bells… tu… tus ojos… No me lo habías dicho… no adiviné… Eres un vampiro, al igual que todos nosotros… Con la diferencia de que tú no eres vegetariana- Lo miré triste, apenada, arrepentida. Todo por mi estúpido plan contra Edward… Mi pequeña venganza. Ahora Emmett sabía que yo era un vampiro como él, como Bryan y el resto de los Cullen. Pero, como dijo él, con la diferencia de que yo no era "vegetariana"; yo no tomaba sangre de animales, si no de humanos. No buscaba de madres, padres, hijos o hermanos queridos. Sólo buscaba aquellos que esperaban ansiosos su fin. Antes de que le pudiera contestar, él cambio su expresión triste por una pícara, demostrando de que todo estaba bien-Ya haré que les traigan las valijas- Dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

-No es nes…- Comenzó Bryan pero Emmett cerró la puerta tras él.

Luego de soltar una leve carcajada por la expresión de Bryan, me senté en la cama.

-Pensé que eran amigos de la infancia…- Comentó Bryan, abrumado por tal bienvenida. Yo solo me limité a sonreír indiferente. Él se sentó junto a mí y comenzó a acariciar suavemente mi rostro.

-Lo éramos- Murmuré antes de que sus labios se acercaran a los míos, uniéndose por unos cuantos segundos hasta que el ruido de la puerta nos exaltó, separándonos. La puerta quedo medianamente abierta, por lo que se podía observar a Edward cargando todas las valijas fácilmente, gracias a su gran fuerza vampírica.

Me miró confundido, atónito y dolido y luego dirigió una mirada tosca hacia Bryan. _¿Es que estaba celoso? _No… Imposible. Descarté esta última idea.

-Lo…-Vaciló- Lo siento, debí haber tocado- Dijo secamente dejando caer las valijas en el piso. Se alejó dejando las valijas y la puerta abierta tras él. A eso se refería la sonrisa maliciosa de Emmett.

-¿Extraño no?- Me preguntó Bryan divertido.

-¿Él o la situación?- Pregunté después de soltar una leve carcajada.

-La situación… su mirada… No lo sé- Me incomodé al tan solo pensar en eso, llevando mi mirada hacia el gran armario de madera.

Bryan se paró y tomó su valija, depositándola en la cama y abriéndola.

-Creo que deberíamos desempacar- Me explicó abriendo el gran armario de madera que se encontraba en un rincón de la habitación y yo miraba unos instantes antes.

-Buena idea- Le contesté antes de pararme y tomar mi valija. Al igual que él, la deposité delicadamente en la cama para abrirla y comenzar a desempacar. Comencé con las remeras, dejando una pila de ellas en unos de los estantes del armario. Y así continuamos, Bryan en su costado y yo en el mío. Abrió la cortina, dejando que su piel y la mía se reflejaran como millones de pequeños diamantes.

Se escucharon unos pasos desde el pasillo hasta que alguien toco varias veces la puerta.

-Adelante- Contesté acercándome a la puerta y abriéndola; Eran Esme y Carsile. Sonreí.

-Bella, nosotros…Bueno… La verdad es que no comportamos un tanto…- Comenzó Carslile pero frenó pensativo, buscando la palabra correcta. Esme simplemente se me acercó y me abrazó.

-Te extrañamos pequeña- Me dijo sonriente al soltarme de su abrazo. Miró mi rostro; mis ojos, mis rasgos y mi tono de piel- Estas hermosa-Volvió a abrazarme. Si; Esme era en todo sentido una madre… La de Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice y Edward. Al solo acercarse a alguien, irradiaba una amabilidad increíble, haciéndote tomar confianza de ella en sólo segundos.

-Bienvenida Bella- Sonrió Carslile ahora más confiado y tranquilo después de los abrazos de su mujer- Los dejaremos para que sigan con lo suyo pero, antes… ¿Les gustaría salir de caza?

-Ahora no, claro, y sabemos que no cazan animales pero…-Comenzó Esme.

-Nos encantaría- Le corté yo amablemente- ¿Verdad Bryan?

-Claro- Contestó el cortésmente mientras nos dedicaba una sonrisa.

-Perfecto, todo arreglado- Repuso Carslile amablemente- Los esperaremos abajo en…. Media hora, ¿Les parece bien?

-Por supuesto- Contesté tranquila. Se alejaron felices y cerrando la puerta.

-Cazar animales… Esto sí que será interesante- Comentó Bryan, divertido. Él nunca había bebido la sangre de animales, al igual que yo.

-Esperemos que tengas razón- Le contesté yo tranquila.

-Siempre la tengo- Contestó el confiado y arrogante. Me acerqué a él para pegarle levemente y dirigirme al ahora lleno armario. Tomé unos jeans y una camiseta y me dirigí al baño.

_**Espero q les haya gustado el capp:D ¿Edward Celoso? Ajajajaj ¿Hay algo sobre lo q quieren q escriba? Ajaajaaj bueno dejo mi blog cn la foto de Bryan y el auto de Bella: AyluLescano. Blogspot. Com (Sin espacios y sin WWW) ajajaja Reviews? **_

_**Bueno nos seguimos leyendo**_

_**Las quiero y gracias x todo su apoyooo**_

_**Aylu=D**_


	8. Chapter 8 De Caza

_**Holaaaa! Todo Bien? Este cap dedicado a TODAS las lectoras ;) Bueno, bueno, acabo de publicar el cap 7 así q me puse a escribir este=) Espero q les guste, Aylu**_

_**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer; Solo la trama es mía. **_

_**Se suponía que no te haría daño**_

_**Capítulo 8- De Caza- Bella Pov**_

Tomé una larga ducha y me cambié.

-Estás hermosa- Me susurró Bryan. Sólo llevaba unos jeans y una camiseta, todo casual.

-Bryan… Solo llevo unos jeans y una camiseta; Ni que estuviera elegante o algo así-Lo regañé.

-Pero siempre eres hermosa- Sonrió- Ya es la hora… ¿Bajamos?

-Claro- Le contesté y me ofreció su mano. La tomé y comenzamos a caminar por el pasillo que estaba lleno de cuadros. Algunos los pude reconocer de la antigua casa de los Cullen en Forks, invadiendo mi mente con melancólicos recuerdos. _¿Cómo pude amarlo tanto?_ Bajamos las escaleras todavía de la mano.

Estaban todos en la sala; Emmett junto a Rosalie, Alice junto a Jasper y Carslile, Esme y Edward por otro lado. De reojo, supe que la mirada de Edward estaba clavada en mí.

-¿Listos?- Preguntó Carslile.

-Claro- Contesté yo segura.

-¿Bells que tal una apuesta?- Preguntó Emmett. Lo miré desafiante.

-Emmett te advierto…-Comenzó Alice. Emmett le hizo un gesto para que se callara- ¿Me ignoras? ¡De acuerdo! Pero después no me digas que yo no te avise.

-Claro Emm… Pero te advierto que perderás- Le advertí arrogantemente.

-No te ilusiones Bells- Me contestó- El que primero caza un animal gana. ¿Fácil, no?- Extendió su brazo para que estrechara su mano, cerrando así la apuesta. Me acerqué a él y le pregunté desafiante:

-¿Qué obtengo si gano?

-Lo que quieras- Contestó confiado- Y si yo gano, yo obtengo lo que quiero. ¿Por qué, ya te acobardaste?

-¿Con quién crees que hablas?- Pregunté intimidante mientras estrechaba su mano fuertemente. Hizo una mueca de dolor, pero la ocultó rápidamente. Sonreí.

-¡Emmett, Bella! ¿Se tardaran mucho más?- Preguntó el duende de Alice impaciente.

Con esas palabras nos dirigimos afuera. Cuando todos estuvimos afuera, los Cullen empezaron a correr a velocidad vampírica y nosotros los seguimos por detrás. No paramos nunca hasta llegar a un frondoso bosque.

-Bueno Bells, ya que claramente yo soy mejor, te daré ventaja- Me aclaró arrogantemente.

-Tranquilo; No la necesitaré- Contraataqué.

-Como desees hermanita… Tú decides- Contestó él.

-Tú tampoco insistes mucho- Bromeé.

El resto de los vampiros, incluyendo a Bryan, se formaron en semicírculo alrededor nuestro; Dejando el frente libre, como punto de partida. Alice tomo su pañuelo blanco con su mano izquierda y lo alzó en el aire.

-Preparados…Listos…-Comenzó con su cantarina voz. Emmett me miró desafiante- ¡Ya!- Gritó Alice al bajar rápidamente el pañuelo. Por atrás ya se escuchaban las apuestas entre Rosalie y Jasper. Rosalie apostaba por Emmett, y Jasper por mí.

Emmett se dirigió hacia el norte, hacia adelante, mientras que yo me dirigí al este, para el costado. Comencé a correr a velocidad vampírica siguiendo mis sentidos. O para ser más precisos, mi don. _"El lugar indicado en el momento indicado". _Este sólo era uno de mis dones pero supuse que me llevaría al animal.

Efectivamente, escuché los desesperados pasos de mi victima que se dirigía a mí misma dirección, sin saber que yo estaba a su espera, provocando que, antes de que chocáramos, yo lo empujara fuertemente contra el piso. Como me lo había explicado Edward cuando yo era una simple y frágil humana enamorada; Todo es instinto, no piensas, solo lo haces y ya. Simplemente lo mantuve ahí, concentrada, peleando contra su fuerza para que se mantuviera en el piso. En unos pocos segundos, el animal dejó de pelear, con mis colmillos incrustados en su piel, yo ya le había succionado una gran cantidad de sangre. Cuando el cadáver estuvo vacío, liberé mis colmillos de su piel y me paré. Era tal como lo decían, la sangre humana no se comparaba con la sangre de ningún animal.

-Bella…- Susurró Emmett que ahora estaba a un costado mío- Bastante bien- Me felicitó ahora alegre- Lo miré confundida.

-¿Desde cuándo estas aquí?- Le pregunté extrañada.

-Venía persiguiendo el animal hacia aquí pero tú, como si supieras de ante mano que el venado terminaría aquí… Simplemente me ganaste…- Explico dubitativo. "_El momento indicado en el lugar indicado_"- Bueno, en fin, me voy con Rose- Me dijo ahora ofendido por su derrota. Imaginé como Rosalie estaría regañando a Emmett por hacerle perder dinero o lo que sea que había apostado.

Observé como se alejaba a velocidad vampírica cuando escuché unos veloces pasos por detrás. Volteé velozmente.

-Felicitaciones- Dijo Edward con _su_ sonrisa torcida. Sin pensarlo, acomodé mi camiseta manchada de sangre y la libré de tierra. También peiné rápidamente mi cabello.

-Gracias- Murmuré mirando hacia abajo. No quería verlo sonreír así. Él se acercó lenta y ágilmente hacía mí. Él quedo a centímetros de mí… Su rostro quedó a centímetros de mí… Sus labios….

Acercó su mano a mi rostro, y suavemente con su dedo, limpió una mancha de sangre que había quedado en la comisura de mis labios. Lo observé.

-Ya está- Susurró- Perfecta.

Si antes sus labios estuvieron a centímetros de mí ahora fueron milímetros. Me besó tiernamente, como no lo había hecho en tres largos años, en una eternidad. _Bella no, no…él… Te hirió._ Con este último pensamiento lo aparté bruscamente de mí, empujándolo.

-Tengo novio- Mentí, frustrada. Quizás no fuera del todo mentira pero sin nada más que decir me alejé, dejando al maldito idiota en el piso… Observándome….

Mis pasos eran cada vez más rápidos, hasta que finalmente llegué al punto de salida.

-¡Sabía que ibas a ganar Bella!- Dijo Alice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Y AÚN ASÍ ME DEJASTE APOSTAR?- Le gruñó Emmett, furioso.

-¡Hey espera!- Le contestó Alice-¡TE AVISE! ¡TU FUISTE EL QUE NO ESCUCHÓ!- Y así continuaron peleándose los dos pero luego se les unió Jasper para defender a Alice y Rosalie para defender a Emmett. Esme y Carslile trataban de detener el estúpido pleito. Bryan se quedó a mi costado.

-Volvamos- Le dije aun frustrada.

-Bella, ¿Qué pasó?- Me preguntó, preocupado.

-Nada…- Gruñí entre dientes.

-Bella…- Me dijo él con su vocecita de "No digas eso, yo sé que te pasa algo"

-¡NADA!- Gruñí- Lo siento Bryan… Dejémoslo así… ¿Vale? Por lo menos por hoy pero salgamos de aquí- Rogué.

-De acuerdo Bells, vamos- Concordó él. Comenzamos a correr sin rumbo, justo lo que necesitaba, perfecto para pensar. Frené al encontrar un árbol de muchas ramas y tronco ancho. Me senté cómodamente en él y Bran se sentó enfrente de mí.

-Eres tan… tan…-Frenó dubitativo, buscando la palabra correcta- Tan Bella- Reí ante su "extensa" descripción. Ahora ya me encontraba feliz, él podía sacarme el mal humor- Te amo…- Me dijo justo antes de que me besara y yo le correspondiera el tierno beso.

_**Bueno, bueno y así termina el capp, con un beso ajajaj Este cap me gusto más q el anterior:D**_

_**Espero q les haya gustado y si todavía no vieron la foto de Bryan esta en mi blog, en mi profile.**_

_**Lass amooo muchísimas gracias x cada review, x todo su apoyo. Son unicass**_

_**Aylu=D**_


	9. Chapter 9 Fuiste tú

_**Holaa Chicass=D Aca les dejo el 9° Capp:) Espero qe les gustee y me sigan leyendo hasta el final;) Las amooo, Ayluuu**_

_**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía. **_

_**Se suponía que no te haría daño**_

_**Capítulo 9-Fuiste tú -Bella Pov**_

Le había ganado la apuesta a Emmett. ¿Qué podría pedirle? ¿Debería pedirle algo ahora o esperar para cuando sea más necesario? Con este pensamiento salí de la habitación y baje las escaleras.

Emmett y Jasper jugaban al juego que compramos en New York. Emmett estaba sobre el sillón negro al igual que Alice. Jasper estaba sentado en el piso apoyado en las piernas de Alice como respaldo. Carslile, Esme y Rosalie estaban sentados en la mesa conversando animadamente con Bryan mientras que Edward estaba apoyado en la pared de la televisión, a un costado de la ventana, parecía estar pensando algo muy importante. Me senté junto a Emmett, en lo poco que quedaba de sillón.

-¡Hola Bells! ¿Ya te cambiaste?- Saludó Emmett sin apartar la vista de la televisión. Asentí.

-Bells, tú y yo tenemos que hablar muy seriamente- Me avisó el duende de Alice. ¡No! ¡Lo que me esperaba!

-Alice, recuerda que ya no soy más humana y no dejaré que me trates como una muñeca- Le advertí yo.

-Tranquila Bells… Sólo una _pequeña _noche de chicas- Me aclaró Alice. La miré amenazante y sería pero me ignoró- ¿Verdad, Rose?- Le gritó ahora a Rosalie que seguía hablando animadamente con Carslile, Bryan y Esme. Ella simplemente la ignoró.

-¡Nosotros también tendremos nuestra noche de chicos!- Gritó Emmett emocionado. Jasper y Edward lo fulminaron con la mirada- ¿Qué tal si salimos por unos tragos?

-¡NI SE TE OCURRA EMMETT CULLEN!- Le gritó Rose. Emmett hizo un gesto de decepción.

-Bueno…. Bueno…- Dijo tristemente- ¡Saldremos de caza! ¡Y Bryan también!

-¡Pero si salimos ayer!- Exclamó Jasper pero al notar que Emmett no iba a cambiar idea, no agregó nada más.

-¡Y Carslile y Esme pueden tener una cena romántica!- Gritó la romántica y soñadora de Alice-¡Mientras nosotras tenemos nuestra pijamada!- Gritó feliz. Esme y Carslile concordaron con ella.

Horas más tarde, ya era de noche y los chicos estaba por partir.

-¡A ponerse sus pijamas!- Nos gritó Alice a Rosalie y a mí.

Subí a mi habitación y tomé mi sencillo pijama que consistía en una musculosa de algodón y un pantalón igualmente de algodón pero rojo con corazones blancos. Rápidamente me cambié cuando tocaron la puerta. Me acerqué a ella y la abrí. Era Edward.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Le pregunté. Toda la rabia volvió a mí.

-Tenemos que hablar Bella- Contestó el secamente.

-¡No!- Le grité- No tenemos nada de qué hablar.

-Hace tres años yo…-Comenzó él, ignorando mi respuesta- Lo que pasó ayer…

-¡Sal de aquí!- Le corte pero no se movió- ¿Quieres hablar? ¡BIEN! ¡Hablemos!- Le grité- ¡Hace tres años me mordiste pero no fuiste lo suficientemente valiente como para aceptarlo y huiste! ¡ME UTILIZASTES EDWARD, ME UTILZASTE!- No puede reprimir mis sollozos y comenzaron a escapar de mi garganta- ¡Y después de tres años aparece Emmett! ¿Y sabes qué?- Le grité sarcástica- ¡Soy un vampiro! ¡Y si te preguntas quién fue el que me convirtió…. FUISTE TÚ CULLEN, FUISTE TÚ!- Le grité aún en sollozos recordando que el trabajo de Emmett de succionar la ponzoña no fue bien hecho- ¡Y aun así… aun así…! Yo… Yo…-_Te amo_. Pensé pero no lo dije, y nunca se lo diría- ¡Vete!- Le grité dándole fuertes golpes en el pecho, haciendo que cada vez estuviera un poco más lejos de la habitación. Su rostro reflejaba un inmenso dolor; pero no por los golpes, por lo que le había dicho. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de la puerta, la cerré, quedando sola en la habitación y tumbándome en la cama, comenzando a sollozar. _Los vampiros no lloran…_ Recordé. Pero si lloraran, miles de lágrimas ya hubieran pasado por mi mejilla.

Pasaron horas… Por lo que supuse que Carslile, Esme y los chicos ya se habían ido. Una pequeña parte de la puerta se abrió con un crujido; haciendo que algo de luz alumbrará la oscura habitación. La puerta se abrió un poco más y salió la cabeza de Alice.

-¿Podemos pasar?- Preguntó tímidamente. _"Podemos"; _Debería estar con Rosalie.No contesté.

Con unos tímidos pasos Rosalie y Alice entraron en la habitación. Las dos tenían un semblante triste, lo que me sorprendió. Rosalie nunca me quiso en mis días de humana.

-Escuchamos la pelea- Me explicó Alice sentándose a un costado de mí cama y Rosalie sentándose en el otro- Nunca quisimos partir Bella, créeme- Suplicó. Me acerqué a ella y la abracé. Para más sorpresa mía, Rosalie también se unió al abrazo. Una vez las tres apartadas, Rosalie agregó.

-No sé si fue una pelea; no lo dejaste ni hablar- Las tres reímos al unísono ante su comentario.

-¡Tenemos películas!- Gritó Alice feliz.

Así pasamos casi toda la velada, entre películas y risas.

-Desearía saber que está haciendo el oso- Comentó Rosalie pensando qué podría estar haciendo Emmett.

-Tranquila, está peleando contra un puma- Le contesté yo, indiferente. Los ojos de Alice y Rose se abrieron de curiosidad y asombro.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Preguntó Alice sorprendida.

-Ah… sólo es uno de mis dones- Contesté yo tranquila_. Buscar alma: Poder descubrir la situación de cualquier persona a la que conozca. _Recordé feliz.

-¿Uno?- Preguntó Rose sin salir de su asombro.

-Si- Contesté tranquila. Las dos me miraron expectantes, esperando que le dijera cuales eran- ¿Recuerdan ayer, en el bosque? ¿Cuándo le gané a Emmett? Usé otro don- Expliqué- "El lugar indicado en el momento indicado"

Ellas susurraron un "Ohh…". Pero luego Rose agregó.

-¡Emmett se pondrá tan feliz!-Nosotras reímos ante su comentario. Rosalie tenía razón; El infantil de Emmett empezaría a radiar de felicidad y dar saltitos sabiendo que sólo le gano una chica por un don.

-Bella…-Dijo ahora Alice, intrigada.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunté.

-Cuando te peleaste con Edward…-Comenzó. Hice una mueca al recordarlo- En realidad, cuando él quiso hablarte, menciono algo sobre ayer… ¿Qué pasó ayer?

_**Holaaa! Espero qe les haya gustadoo:D Reviews? Gracias x leerme, x sus reviews y x su apoyo:D GRACIAS X TODO xD**_

_**Si quieren decirme alguna idea, las escucho:) O leo=P **_

_**Cuidense, Nos leemos**_

_**Aylu**_


	10. Chapter 10 Empate

_**Holaaaa=D Acaa les dejo el 10° capp=D Wii avancé :P ajajajja Espero q les guste y q me apoyen como siempre hacen algunas lectoras únicas q siempre están conmigo y me siguen en cada cap A ellas dedicado este cap y muchísimas gracias:D Bueno, ahí va xD**_

_**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer**_

_**Se suponía que no te haría daño**_

_**Capítulo 10- Empate- Bella Pov**_

-Bueno… Ayer…- Comencé dudosa. _¿Debía contárselo?-_ Cuando casé el animal… Hable con Emmett… Se fue… y…

-¡Habla Bella!- Rogó Alice después de mis molestas pausas.

-Edward me besó- Solté de repente. Alice me miró, seria. Pero luego se paró y comenzó a dar saltitos y a chillar como una loca.

-¡Sii!- Gritó feliz.

-¡Alice!- La llamé para que se detuviera, pero no lo hizo- ¡ALICE!

-Tienes razón, lo siento- Dijo avergonzada y volviéndose a sentar- Pero… ¿Por qué no estás festejando conmigo?-Preguntó ahora dudosa.

-No hay nada que festejar- Contesté secamente.

-¡Claro que lo hay!- Contestaron Alice y Rosalie al unísono.

-Alice…. Rosalie…-Les dije seria- Yo no amo a su hermano… No más…

-¡Claro que sí!- Contestó el duende de Alice, testaruda.

-¡EL ME HIRIÓ!- Le grité- ¡AL IGUAL QUE TÚ ALICE! ¡Así que por favor, cállate! No lo hagas peor de lo que es…- Rogué. Nos mantuvimos las tres sumergidas en un silencio incómodo.

-Bueno… Tienes a Bryan…- Dijo Alice bromeando, tratando de remediar la reciente situación.

-¡Él tampoco está mal!- Bromeó Rosalie y comenzamos a reír.

-¡Él es mío!- Bromeé yo.

-¿Y no me lo prestas?- Volvió a bromear.

-No creo a Emmett le encante la idea…-Le contesté divertida.

-Hablando de roma….-Dijo Alice cuando escuchamos la puerta de abajo abrirse y unos pasos. Eran los chicos.

-¡Yo primera!- Gritó Alice y las tres nos miramos, desafiantes. Segundos después todas empezamos a correr escaleras abajo para ganar la carrera.

La primera en llegar fue Rosalie, que al acercarse a Emmett lo besó. La segunda fue Alice, que también besó a su novio Jasper y por último, yo besé a Bryan.

-¡Emmett!- Comenzó Rose- ¡Bella uso un don para ganar la apuesta!- Emmett la miró seriamente, analizando si se trataba de una mentira. Al darse cuenta de que era verdad, comenzó a chillar y dar saltitos como hizo Alice minutos atrás. Tomó a Rose por la cintura y comenzó a girar. Luego la saltó dejándola en el piso y comenzó a bailar.

-¡GANE!- Gritó lunáticamente- ¡GANEEEE!

-¿Qué?- Pregunté yo, incrédula.

-Harás lo que yo quieras que haga- Me advirtió Emmett en tono de burla y luego explico: - ¡Hiciste trampa!

-¡Yo no hice trampa!- Le contesté ofendida- ¡Nunca dijiste que no podía usar mi don!

-¡No sabía que tenías alguno!- Contestó el testarudo.

-¡Yo te permití usar el tuyo!- Le contesté yo, recordando su increíble fuerza.

-¡Tu cazaste MI animal!- Me acusó.

-¿Dónde estaba TU nombre en el animal?- Le grité yo.

-¡BASTA!- Grito Jasper ya harto por la situación. Emmett me observó desafiante, y yo a él- ¡Cuando vuelva Carslile él decidirá pero hasta entonces, SILENCIO!

Emmett y yo gruñimos por lo bajo. Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Bryan, Edward y yo nos repartimos por los sillones y esperamos callados. Pasaban los minutos y nadie sabía qué hacer. Salvo Jasper, claro, que estaba contento con el silencio que obtuvo mediante sus autoritarios gritos.

-Mi amor… ¿Ya podemos hablar?- Le preguntó Alice con un puchero y ojos de cordero.

-No- Contestó él secamente. Alice rodó los ojos.

Escuchamos un auto estacionando enfrente de la casa, después el ruido de las puertas al abrirse y unos pasos. Todos nos paramos y no dirigimos desesperados a la puerta, esperando a que se abriera. Finalmente, Carslile y Esme abrieron la puerta. Los gritos comenzaron:

-¡Carslile!-

-¡Bella hizo trampa!-

-¡MENTIRA!-

-¡Has que se callen!-

-¿Me compraste algo?-

-¡Ayuda!-

-¡Usó un don!-

-Tengo razón, ¿No?-

-¡Tranquilos!- Gritó Carslile, haciendo que todos se quedaran con alguna palabra en la boca- ¿Ya puedo hablar?- Todos asentimos- A ver….-Murmuró pensativo… -¡Bella! ¿Qué paso?

-Ayer le gané a Emmett justamente, pero usando mi don, por lo que Emmett dice que ganó- Le expliqué simplemente- Yo le dejé usar el suyo, y él nunca dijo que yo no podía usar el mío. También me acusa de que yo casé "su" animal.

-¡Yo no sabía que ella tenía un don!- Gritó Emmett.

-Emmett, no es tu turno- Lo regañó Carslile- Bella, ¿De qué don estamos hablando?- Preguntó ahora con curiosidad.

-Saber el lugar indicado en el momento indicado- Dije entre dientes, odiaba mencionar mis dones.

-Interesante- Comentó él- Emmett, ahora tú hablas.

-Bueno- Comenzó él con una voz seria y fingida- ¡BELLA TUVO LA CULPA! ¡BELLA TUVO LA CULPA! Y ALICE ME DEJÓ APOSTAR SABIENDO QUE PERDERÍA. ¡USO UN DON! ¡CAZÓ _MI_ ANIMAL! ¡EN INJUSTO! ¿ES QUE YA NADIE JUEGA LIMPIAMENTE EN ESTOS TIEMPOS? ¡ESTOY OFENDIDO, INDIGNADO!- Comenzó a gritar estupideces.

-¿Terminaste?- Le preguntó Carslile, tranquilo. El solo asintió con la cabeza y Carslile continuó- Siendo su juez, e decido un empate. Pero Esme y yo tendremos que aprobar lo que se harán el uno al otro- Los gritos comenzaron, devuelta.

-¡ESTO ES INJUSTO!-

-¡HAY QUE SOBORNAR AL JUEZ!-

-¡Yo te avisé estúpido oso!-

-¡Hey, después yo me aguanto sus llantitos porque le dices idiota!-

-¡HAY QUE CONTRATAR OTRO JUEZ!-

-¡DENUNCIA!-

Sí; Ese día paso entre gritos y pleitos, lamentablemente. ¿Qué significaba todo esto? ¿Qué Emmett me haría pasar por un vergonzoso infierno y yo también me vengaría de él? Tenía el presentimiento de que no venía nada bueno… Deseé estar muy equivocada.

-Bien Emmett, dime que infierno tienes planeado para mí- Comencé.

-Hermanita, tranquila…- Trató de calmarme pero no lo hizo, ¿Quién podía tranquilizarse con Emmett? Más cuando su rostro tenía esa sonrisa pícara suya- Con Alice ya planeamos todo… Será mañana- Me explicó. ¡Sí, sí, lo sabía! Todo esto terminaría mal, ¡más si el duende estaba involucrado en esto! La miré a Alice, desesperada ella solo sonrió abiertamente. Estaba perdida, este era mi fin. ¿Qué me esperaba?

-Emmett, recuerda que también me podré vengar- Le amenacé.

-Algún día me lo agradecerás… Esperemos que un día no muy lejos- Susurró lo último para sí mismo.

_**Holiiissss=D Estoy de muy buen humor:) pero tamb muy cansadaa:P quiero dormir, así q actualizo y a dormirrrrr =D Espero q les haya gustado y para las q querían q Edward hablara, para el prox cap;) Gracias x todo su apoyo y por todos sus reviews=D Las Amooo **_

_**Aylu=D**_


End file.
